


Escape

by Pinky_Wisteria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 1, Digital Art, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Gift Exchange 2020, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, fist time posting here i hope i did everything right, hope i didn't miss relevant tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Wisteria/pseuds/Pinky_Wisteria
Summary: Gift forAquafoliefor the FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange!I've really liked the promp "Tony meets Loki (weakened and in a half-jotun form) instead of YinSen in the Afghanistan cave". Hope you like it :)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 63
Kudos: 155
Collections: FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquafolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for [Aquafolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie) for the FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange!  
> I've really liked the promp "Tony meets Loki (weakened and in a half-jotun form) instead of YinSen in the Afghanistan cave". Hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually there is another gift, a 3-pages comics that I've started, then I chickened out because I didn't think it was good enough and so it's just a sketch. Anyway it works as a prequel to this drawing, so I'm uploading it as the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sketched comic.  
> I'm not convinced about it, but I follow the philosophy "post everything, you have nothing to lose and people are thirsty".


End file.
